


My Child

by Irhaboggles



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Tojo Kirumi, Backstory, Fluff, Headcanon, Maid, Mom - Freeform, One Shot, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Prequel, V3 - Freeform, maid mom, mother - Freeform, noncanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irhaboggles/pseuds/Irhaboggles
Summary: There were two reasons Kirumi hated being called "mother". The first was because the people who called her that were typically her age anyway. The second was because there was already someone out there who called her that, and in Kirumi's mind, that someone was the only one who would ever be allowed to call her as such. (Pre V3)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	My Child

Over the rain outside and the crackling hearth within, Ikuko Asakawa cuddled closer to Kirumi Tojo. The maid gently rocked her back and forth beside the fireplace, running gloved fingers through the child's hair and humming softly as she tried to lull the girl to sleep. Such a sight was common in the Asakawa mansion, especially on cold, dark, stormy nights such as this. Ikuko was only six, so things like thunder and lightning still frightened her immensely. But that's what Kirumi Tojo was for, protecting her whenever she needed it.

Kirumi was not Ikuko's mother, but Ikuko had come to see her as such. After all, no one else looked after her quite as well as Kirumi. And no one else seemed to care for her with as much diligence and devotion as Kirumi. Her real mother had divorced her father back when she'd only been a toddler, and her father was always so busy with his fancy company. So Kirumi was sometimes the closest thing to a parent that Ikuko had. As such, on occasion, especially in moments like this, Ikuko would slip up and accidentally call Kirumi her mother.

"I love you, mama," she sighed sleepily into Kirumi's shoulder as Kirumi's low, soothing hum continued to fill the air.

"And I you, my little one," Kirumi murmured back, giving the girl a little kiss on her head. Even though only a decade separated them, Kirumi never protested when Ikuko would accidentally call her "mama". If it made Ikuko feel safer, then Kirumi didn't mind. In fact, it touched a small corner of Kirumi's heart, because even though she still wasn't sure if she'd ever want kids of her own, there was something about the way Ikuko said it that made her feel so special, fulfilled and loved. It was a feeling Kirumi wouldn't trade for anything else in the universe, and in _her_ mind, it was a special bond that only she and Ikuko would ever have the privilege of sharing. That was what made it all the more special.

In time, the two of them fell asleep together, slumped against the rocking chair in one another's arms, both of them having been lulled to sleep by Kirumi's haunting and beautiful melody. And late into the night, even the fireplace finally settled down to sleep, the very last of the flames flickering out and gently enshrouding the maid and the child in a soft cover of darkness. Only the sound of the rain off in the distance made any noise after that. Everything else was silent and still and peaceful…

ooo

This was how Kirumi cared for Ikuko, and she'd been doing it for about a year at that point. For a time, after his wife left him, Shigeharu had been able to look after Ikuko by himself. But as his company continued to grow and demand more and more of his time, that was when he went looking for someone who could help him with Ikuko. Several of his closest associates recommended to him a young lady named Kirumi Tojo. He'd been skeptical at first, just because she hardly seemed more than a child herself, but she had so many positive recommendations to her name that he decided to give her a shot. It quickly proved to be one of the best decisions of his life.

Despite her youth, Kirumi was incredibly capable in nearly any situation she was put in. She seemed to possess the skill and experience of someone decades older, and she wielded it all with a grace and poise that Shigeharu had never seen in anyone else. To put simply, he was in awe of her and all of her many, many talents. And she proved to be quite the asset to him and his family, especially his daughter, who idolized the maid. Even when they were apart, Ikuko would sing Kirumi's praises, and it seemed like everything she did she had the maid in mind while doing so.

In fact, just the other week, the little girl had shown off a crude, childish drawing of a purple sun against a blue and white sky. It was something she'd made for Kirumi, because, as she put it, Kirumi was like her sun: bright and warm and wonderful, and something that she, literally and metaphorically, looked up to. Kirumi had been so touched that she'd asked Shigeharu if she could hang the picture up in her bedroom on the estate. Of course, he'd said yes, and Ikuko had squealed with delight when she realized that Kirumi had had the picture framed and hung by her bed.

Truly, not a day went by where Shigeharu didn't feel so very blessed that he should've found someone as wonderful as Kirumi Tojo!

ooo

But as tender and affection as the family seemed to be, the love Kirumi felt for Ikuko was also strong and ferocious. It truly was just like a mother's love. As soft and sweet as Kirumi could be, she never hesitated to be stern as well. And if anything ever threatened the little girl, Kirumi was always the first responder. She was more than just Ikuko's caretaker. She was also the child's fiercest defender. The biggest example of this happened when a gang of local thugs decided to kidnap Ikuko and hold her for ransom…

"Ikuko! Ikuko! My poor little girl! My dear, sweet child!" Shigeharu had been near hysterics when he first received the ransom letter. They were going to slit her throat if he didn't send them the money within 24 hours.

"I must have it sent over at once!" he panicked to himself, shaking and sobbing. "We have to get her back! I have to bring her home! And we still stop at _nothing_ to do that!" he continued to mutter wildly to himself, working himself into a frenzy. But even though he was starting to lose his composure and dignity, Kirumi kept hers with the same elegant, professional perfection that she always had.

But it would've been a mistake to assume that just because Kirumi appeared calm, that she actually felt that way. Underneath her calm exterior, Kirumi was s _eething_. Her fury would've been enough to make Shigeharu's look laughable, just because his anger was laced with fear. But not Kirumi's. There was nothing in her fury except raw, unfettered _rage_ and _hatred_. Even though she managed to keep an even tone and temper, a terrible storm was bubbling just below the surface.

"That will not be necessary, sir," she told Shigeharu, voice as cold and hard as ice, but twice as deadly. It sounded even lower and smoother than normal, but this time, it was anything but soothing. "Instead, please prepare my weapons and armor for battle. I will go and fetch her myself."

"You'll… what?" Shigeharu looked at her as if he did not understand. And in some way, he didn't. Was she insane? Did she really think she would be able to singlehandedly rescue his daughter without getting both of them killed by the bloodthirsty band of thieves?

"You heard me, sir," Kirumi replied in that same, ruthless, even tone as before. "Please have my arms and armor prepared for battle."

For a moment, the older man could only stare at the maid, mouth opening and closing, but nothing coming out.

"Very well then," Kirumi sighed patiently. "I shall call for them to be prepared myself." Then she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Shigeharu cried out to her. She paused, but did not turn around. "I-I can have them prepared for you," he stuttered meekly. Suddenly, it looked more as if Kirumi were the master, rather than him. "Just… give me the word, and I will help you in any way that I can."

"Thank you, sir," Kirumi replied, then she finally turned around. There was a small smile on her face, and it was sincere, but Shigeharu wasn't sure if that made it better or worse. "I appreciate your support," the maid continued. "Believe that I only do this for the good of us all. I have Ikuko's best interests at heart, you can rest assured of that. I know you may not understand right now, but as any good maid should, I am well-versed in the art of combat, and I believe I know exactly how I can rescue your daughter."

"Well, if you're so certain, then I will follow your lead," Shigeharu replied. He still sounded incredibly perplexed and scared, but he could sense that Kirumi held a power far greater than his, and in a time like this, he wasn't going to question it.

ooo

Never once did Kirumi's voice raise above its usual whisper, but the certainty in her voice was so strong that not a single person who heard her doubted her authority in the situation. She could've been yelling for all the attention she commanded. She did not particularly enjoy being so forceful, direct or grim with her clients, but she knew that in a time like _this_ , _someone_ had to take the reins. And because Shigeharu clearly was not capable of doing so at the moment, even if it was understandable why, that left Kirumi to take his place. This was a time when she deemed such focus and force as necessary, so she did not hold back in utilizing it to the best of her ability. Sometimes, Kirumi just had to shed her modesty and submissiveness in order to take charge over a frightening situation.

She continued to issue orders to the other servants of the household. She understood their doubt and worry, but fear was the enemy, and it would do them no good to lose their heads now. They had a child to rescue, but that could not happen if panic prevented them from thinking and acting clearly and confidently. The most important thing was to keep everyone on task… After several minutes, Kirumi's firmness seemed to reassure the other servants, just as she knew it would, and they were all quick to help her prepare for this dangerous mission of hers.

But even though Kirumi was doing excellently at keeping everyone else focused, her own emotions were barely being held in check. She grit her teeth and clenched her gloved fists, hazel eyes flashing with ill-concealed hatred. It was rare for her to show so much emotion, but the love and pain she felt for Ikuko was so strong that she couldn't help it. She just couldn't control herself! But despite the anger and frustration on her face and in her body, it never once displayed itself in her voice.

"Help me suit up," she instructed, and Shigeharu and the other servants were quick to obey. Handing her whatever weapon she asked for, and helping her don her armor, they ran to and fro trying to prepare her for her mission. But while they ran around in a tizzy, Kirumi remained stalwart and unshaken, face set in a look of grim determination as she physically and mentally prepared for the fight ahead. After just a few more minutes, it was time. She looked to Shigeharu. Even though it had been she to make all of these requests, he was still her master first and foremost, and she would always seek his consent, even if she would try to get him to come to a certain decision that would swing in her favor.

"Shall I, master?" she asked, voice soft but strong.

"Best of luck, Ms. Tojo," Shigeharu replied, voice solemn and brimming with respect.

"I will bring your daughter back, alive and unharmed, I _swear_ to it," Kirumi promised, bowing her head reverently. "This is my selfless devotion!"

"I know you will," Shigeharu replied again, and it was true. If Kirumi made a promise, she'd _never_ break it. And if there was anyone out there who could pull off this crazy idea, Shigeharu was confident that it would be Kirumi. Even if he was still scared, his faith in Kirumi outweighed all of his doubts. He only gave her one last confident nod before gesturing for her to take the lead. It was time to go rescue Ikuko!

ooo

Kirumi stared up at the abandoned building, narrowing her eyes as she calculated every possible outcome of the rescue mission. With just one quick sweep of the area, she already knew exactly what she needed to do. Just judging by the layout, structure, shape and size of the building, she was able to deduce where Ikuko was most likely located, and where the guards would be stationed, and how many there would be. Once she had all of that information, there was only one thing left to do…

The first guard collapsed before he even knew what hit him. Kirumi managed to catch him before he hit the ground, lowering him down gently so that the sound of his body would not alert anyone else. The next few guards met the same fate. Kirumi would strike from behind and do her best to make sure they had a quiet landing. One by one, they all fell down. And even for the few that she was not immediately able to neutralize, it didn't take much more to remove them from the equation. She would just lure them away to emptier parts of the building and take them down before they even had time to realize what was going on. It was almost too easy!

Creeping through the base like a spider, she slowly and methodically took out every single one of her opponents with little more than her wits and a few well-aimed blows to the back of the head. She was so agile and strong that it didn't take her too long to clear out the base. Soon, all that was left was to find Ikuko. But that would be easy now that all the guards were out of the picture. As bloodthirsty as they might've been, they were very untrained, and that blatant lack of skill became all too clear when they had someone like Kirumi as an opponent.

At last, the maid reached the center of the building. This, she was certain, was where Ikuko would be located.

"Ikuko?" she asked, speaking up for the first time since her mission began. She continued to creep through the halls, whispering the girl's name over and over again. After long enough, she finally received a reply.

"Kirumi?!" it sounded muffled and distant, but because Kirumi was already fairly acquainted with the layout of the building, it didn't take her long to locate the exact source of the cry. She took off in a sprint, feet seeming to barely touch the ground as she closed in on her target. Only a few seconds later, she managed to find Ikuko. The girl had been tied to a chair in the middle of a dimly lit room. The leader of the criminal organization responsible for her kidnapping towered behind her with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Oh? And who is this?" he gave Kirumi a dark, disdainful sneer. Because she still looked fairly unruffled, completely uninjured, it was clear that the mobster had _no_ idea who he was dealing with. But he would learn better soon enough. And if anything, Kirumi's neat, pristine appearance made her all the scarier. What a testament it was to her power that she could subdue so many opponents without even breaking a sweat!

"I am Kirumi Tojo, servant to the Asakawa family," Kirumi replied, voice clear and unwavering. "I believe you have something of my master's?" she looked right at Ikuko, who was staring back at her with both hope and fear in her eyes. She no idea what Kirumi had just done, nor how she'd managed it, but none of that seemed to matter anymore. All Ikuko cared about was the fact that Kirumi was _here_. She was saved!

But while Ikuko continued to stare anxiously at Kirumi, Kirumi held the mob boss' gaze with nothing but contempt in her hazel eyes. Not that the mob boss would be cowed so easily, of course…

"Unless you've come with your boss' ransom, this little brat ain't going nowhere," he spat, crossing his arms.

"I have not come with any ransom," Kirumi replied, voice terrifyingly soft and cold. "But I have still come with something that I think might convince you to let her go…" she drew one of her weapons.

"Pah! Do you really think you can scare me with just _that_?" the mob boss demanded. But Kirumi didn't reply. Instead, she only gave him a sly and knowing smile. She knew exactly what would happen next…

The mob boss would try to summon his guards to subdue her, but because she'd already taken care of them, no one would come to his aid. He would have to fend for himself against _her_. Even if he was also armed to the teeth, she already knew he would be too much of a coward to actually use any of his weapons. He wasn't the type of man to put his life on the line. Instead, he would crumble in the face of real danger. There would be no more battles for today, Kirumi was certain of that. And she turned out to be completely correct.

"GUARDS!" the mob boss thundered, but there was no reply. "GUARDS?!"

He shouted for his men several times more, but still nobody came. At first, he looked outraged, but the longer his calls went unanswered, the more and more afraid he became. He gave Kirumi a horrified look.

"What did you do to them?" he demanded softly, but Kirumi didn't answer him. Instead, she only gestured to Ikuko again.

"The girl," she instructed. The mobster grit his teeth. It was humiliating, but Kirumi was right about him being a coward. Although he didn't want to give Ikuko up that easily, the only other option was battle, and he didn't want to fight the girl that had singlehandedly taken out his entire gang.

Finally, the mob boss yielded. He raised his hands and, reluctantly, stepped away from Ikuko. Kirumi wasted no time in rushing to her side and quickly cutting her free. As soon as the ropes fell away, Ikuko launched herself into Kirumi's arms.

"Kirumi!" she cried, breaking down and sobbing freely into Kirumi's shoulder.

"Shhh, there, there, my little one. It's all over now," Kirumi soothed her, rubbing her back and humming gently.

All the while, the mob boss continued to watch them with a murderous look in his eyes, but he didn't dare move a muscle. Instead, even though it humiliated him, he stood stock-still and waited for _Kirumi_ to address _him_. And after she managed to quiet some of Ikuko's cries, she did.

"Now that the matter of Ikuko has been settled, we must decide what to do with you," she said calmly, turning around to look the mobster in the eye. "Your men were hardly a challenge. Their inexperience, their lack of formal training and proper practice, made them weak, and easy to defeat."

"Why you little-!" the mobster began to snarl, personally offended by Kirumi's criticism against his gang.

"But even though they have not been trained well enough to be soldiers, I do believe that they, and you, would make excellent butlers," the maid continued, and the mobster's face went blank with shock.

"I… Wh-what?" he sputtered. Kirumi was more than happy to explain.

"I see potential in all of you," she said sincerely. "I believe that you could create a very capable and prosperous organization if only you were willing to put in the effort. If you would allow me to be your maid, I can help guide you to such success. I can help you get the business started, and if you are willing to take my advice, I can help you make it a financial success!"

Even though Kirumi's plan sounded preposterous, as she continued to explain how the mob's current skills could transfer over into the butler industry, the idea seemed just a little bit less crazy. But to Kirumi, this was more than just an attempt to get the mobster to agree to a business proposal. This would also keep him and his men out of trouble, and it would allow them to give back after having taken so much from their local community. To be a butler was to be a servant, and in Kirumi's eyes, there was no nobler service than that.

Of course, at first, the mob boss had been appalled by the very idea, but Kirumi was very persuasive. As she pointed out, the only other real alternative would be to allow the government to sort them out. When she put it that way, her proposal didn't seem like such a bad idea after all.

"Very well," the mobster finally conceded. "You can be my maid. But you'd better deliver on all of your promises!" he tried to sound threatening, but Kirumi only gave him a serene smile.

"Do not worry," she said. "You won't be disappointed." Then the maid finally turned her attention back to Ikuko, who had since gone silent in shock. She was staring up at Kirumi with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Never, in all her six years of living, had she ever seen something so miraculous as her gentle, caring maid subduing this horrible, evil, monster of a man. And all with nothing but the power of words! Had she not seen it for herself, Ikuko would've have believed it. And yet still it had happened. With nothing but charm and wit, Kirumi had brought the mob boss to his knees. Ikuko had no idea what to even say to that. But now that the formalities were over, Kirumi turned back to the child and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Do not worry, little one," she repeated. "The nightmare is over now. It is time to go home…" then she picked the child up and turned her back on the mob boss, absolutely confident that he would let her go without protest. Once again, she was correct.

ooo

The story of Kirumi Tojo's miraculous rescue mission quickly spread across the region and the young maid became famous for her daring and heroic endeavor, but she remained as humble and selfless as always, refusing to accept any of the praise sent her way. Instead, she would only brush it off, insisting that it was simply part of her selfless devotion.

"As a good maid should!" she would say. "I did it all in service to my master and his family. None of the glory is mine. I was only doing my duty. This is my pride and joy as a maid, after all!"

But even though Kirumi would try to brush off any of the praise her rescue mission received, she could not brush off the success of her butler industry. The maid had not been wrong in her assessment of the criminal organization. Even though they were still all very begrudging about their new line of work, they were highly skilled at it. Although the threat of a lifetime in prison may have been part of their incentive to perform well… But either way, they were doing good work, so Kirumi was satisfied.

But most importantly of all, Ikuko was home again, safe and sound!

"Thanks again, Kirumi," she told the maid adoringly, curling up on her lap as the hearth's gentle glow filled the room.

"Always, my little one. I am happy to serve you in any way that I can," Kirumi replied, stroking her hair as she held the girl close.

"You're the best," Ikuko insisted.

"Only because I have you," Kirumi replied, pushing Ikuko back a little so that they could look into one another's eyes. Kirumi gave the girl a warm, loving smile that stretched from ear to ear and sparkled in her eyes. "I am so lucky to have you, my love."

"Actually, I think I'm the luckier one," Ikuko looked away bashfully and Kirumi's passionate smile softened into something much gentler.

The maid said no more, but she didn't need to. Instead, she simply pulled Ikuko back into her arms and began to hum once again, just like she'd done so many nights before. And as the peaceful silence of the night settled in around them, Kirumi's gentle and melodic hum lulling Ikuko to sleep, Ikuko managed to utter one last sleepy "I love you".

"I love you, mama," she whispered, and Kirumi knew that she would never forget those words for as long as she would live. After all, how could anyone forget the sweetest sound that the world had to offer? And Ikuko would be the only one to ever have the honor and privilege of calling Kirumi a mother, because Kirumi would have no other children except for Ikuko.

"I love you too, my little one… My child…" she whispered back, and then the humming resumed and carried on through the rest of the night, the sound of a distant rain and the crackling fireplace keeping in perfect harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just wanted to show some real Kiru-mommy moments and maybe make this a slight headcanon as to why she won't allow anyone else to call her a mother.


End file.
